1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
With downsizing of electronic devices, there is an increasing demand for smaller and high-functionality electronic parts for use in the electronic devices. To meet such a demand, some of the available thin-film laminated capacitors have a very thin dielectric layer or an internal electrode layer, which is laminated on a base substrate by a thin-film technology, of a thickness of the order of a few hundred nanometers or below, and various configurations and manufacturing methods of such capacitors are being studied (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S56-144523 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-26290). Recently, multi-layered thin-film capacitors having a considerably small cubic volume with a high electrostatic capacitance and a high withstanding voltage have been proposed, see for example, Published Japanese Translation of a PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. 2009-512177.